How A Hero Is Made
by SouthernGalBandR
Summary: Kagome was popular, it had always been that way. On her first day of highschool she met seomone who would change her life forever. Something horrible happened her first year at Tipton High. Something that scars her very badly. When she transfers to Sh
1. Chapter 1

How A Hero Is Made

Chapter 1

**2 Years Ago:**

Kagome smoothes on her lip gloss and checks her reflection in the mirror. "Perfect." She smiles and winks at her reflection and stands up grabbing the jacket to her uniform. "This will be a fabulous Freshmen year." She says as she steps out of her bedroom into the hallway. As she passes the kitchen she says, "Bye mom! I'll see you this afternoon." "Bye Honey! Have a great first day of high school. You'll have to tell me all about it when you get home." Her mother smiles as Kagome nods and walks out the door. Kagome walks down the sidewalk and turns 5 corners before making it to the school yard. _It's great living so close to the school. I don't have to walk nearly as far as I used to. _"Kagome!" Her three friends Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka run up to her and hug her. "Hey guys what's up!" She responds with a huge smile on her face. "Can you believe we're finally in high school!" Eri says jumping up and down happily. Ayumi and Yuka nod there heads and decide to join Eri in celebration. "YAY!" Kagome smiles in amusement and then starts to walk toward the doors to Tipton High. The four girls walk together to the front office where they wait in line for a single piece of paper that will tell them what their classes are.

**Lunch Time**

Kagome is sitting surrounded by the most popular people in school and her best friends. A girl named Lana leans over to her and says, "So how does it feel to be in high school?" Kagome smiles and says, "It's about the same. I'm just as popular here as I was in middle school." She laughs. Lana laughs too and responds, "Yeah, that never changes. Unfortunately neither do the geeks." She points over to the far end of the lunch room, where science nerds and math geeks were sitting. "And also those vile demons," Lana says with venom dripping from her words. "I can't believe they let the demons in this year, I mean what is this world coming to when demons are allowed into the same schools a humans. And Half-Demons, I'm sorry but that's just wrong. Demons shouldn't be allowed in the same city as us, non the less the same house." Lana smirks evilly and turns back to Kagome. "What do you say we go over and give the demons a warm welcome?" Kagome smiles and nods. _"This doesn't feel like a good idea but, I can't not do it. It would ruin my reputation." _Kagome thinks to herself. The two girls make their way over to a table full of demons. "Hey you demons! How are you all liking the first day so far? Have you guys made any friend yet outside of each other?" Lana says giving the demons a stern look. "Because just to let you know, it's not going to happen. Sorry but I feel the need to tell you as an upperclassmen and all, that you shouldn't hold your breath. You guys are weird and no one likes you. So why don't you all just go back to where you came from. You know the really hot place ruled by a guy with a pointy tail. I'm sure he misses all of you." She smiles evilly and begins to laugh. Kagome laughs too and says, "Yeah so why don't you guys give it up and go home. Because this cities humans are never going to get along with demons. So I'd leave if I were ya'll" Kagome smiles and turns around. Her and Lana make their way back to the popular table. Lana holds her hand up and say, "High five girl that was awesome! You are now officially one of us. You popular girl and you always will be." She smiles as Kagome high fives her and they start talking about the upcoming year.

**The Next Semester**

Kagome, Lana, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi, all walk down the hall. People stop and stare and wish that they were as popular. The five girls turn the corner and see the demons all talking to each other. Lana smirks and Kagome looks over to her and nods. They all head over to the demons and say, "You guys are so stupid. You haven't left yet? Wow maybe we weren't tormenting you enough. That'll change though," Lana says. Kagome laughs. "Yeah why don't you loser just get out now before you get your feeling hurt. Oh wait a minute! Demons don't have emotions! I forgot." Kagome fakes a pouting expression and then starts laughing. "Good one girl!" Lana turns around and starts to walk away. Kagome starts to turn after her but something shiny catches her eye. She looks back as the demons named Mikey pulled a gun out of his back pack. Her eyes widen and she gasp. Lana turns back around and sees the gun aimed at her. She shakes her head and say, "No." Mikey pulls the trigger and the bullet hits Lana in the chest. Everyone in the hallway turns toward the sound of the gunshot and they start to run. Lana falls to the floor and a puddle of blood surrounds her body as her eyes glaze over. Kagome eyes widen as she screams. Mikey turns the gun toward himself and pulls the trigger again. Kagome's gaze catches Mikey's as he breathes his last breath and the bullet hits him in the head. She tries to scream but nothing comes out. She sinks to the floor and tears fall from her eyes. _"This can't be happening. No no no!"_ She cries as she looks from Lana's body to Mikey's. Everything was going in slow motion for her. She knew what had just happened but she couldn't believe it. _"This is all my fault!" _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Present Time:**

_(Kagome's Dream) "There's so much blood!" Kagome's eyes dart back and fourth between Lana's and Mikey's bodies. "This is all my fault!" _Kagome shoots up from her bead, sweating heavily. "Just a dream. No…just a memory." She pushes the covers off of her and gets up. She walks to her bathroom and turns on the water in her shower. She goes back into her room pulls out a black shirt with the words "I only talk to myself when the computer's mad at me" in bright yellow. She lays out some dark blue jeans and then goes back to her bathroom and prepares for the first day of school at Shikon High.

**15 minutes later:**

Kagome walks downstairs and out the front door. She goes into the garage and opens the driver side door of her Red 2006 Mustang GT. She pulls out of her driveway and drives the rest of the way to school. She parks in the student parking lot and gets out of her car. She heads to the front steps of the school where many student wait outside for the bell to ring, signaling the time for them to head to their homeroom class. Kagome walks up the steps and into the front doors of her new school. She walks to the front office and ask for her class schedule. Once she has it she goes back outside and waits by the door. She waits for s few minutes and the bell rings. She goes into the school and walks down the 2nd hallway that will lead to her 1st period class. She walks into room 173 and walks to the back of the room and sits at the desk with her name in red ink on a piece of tape. It only takes a few minutes for the class room to fill up will students. Kagome watches as many of them hug and tell echo other about their summer. ring ring Everyone sits down at the desk with their names taped to the edge and a man with jet black hair steps up and taps a ruler on his desk. "Quiet everyone, quiet! Now I'm sure your all dreading getting to work but unfortunately we have to or I lose my job." The man smiles as many of the students groan and boo. "Now it is your first day back to school so I won't give you any homework and I'll only give you two worksheets to work on." The man looks around and says, "Oh by the way, I know most of you know me from last year, but if you don't my name is Mr. Bird. Most of my previous students called me Mr. B. So you may do so as well. We do however have a new student in our midst. This is her first time here at Shikon High so I expect all of you to make her feel at home." Mr. B. picks up the attendance form and says, "Ms. Higurashi? Will you please stand up and tell us a little bit about your self?" Kagome groans and slowly stands up and says, "My name is Kagome Higurashi. I transferred here from Lake Mont Academy. Before that I went to 2 other schools. Meaning that I have been to 3 schools in the last two years not including Shikon High. No I am not a trouble maker. I just haven't liked my last few schools. Art, Choir, and History are my favorite and best subjects. I hate math and science because I officially suck in those subjects, and I also have hated my last few teachers in those classes. I have a little brother Souta, and I live with my mom and grandfather. I live at the Higurashi Shrine just down the street. And no I will not throw a big giant shrine party for all my new classmates." She sits down and looks out the window. Everyone in the room just stares at her for about 10 minutes. Mr. B finally steps up and says, "Well, I guess it's a good thing I'm a history teacher and not a math or science teacher." He smiles and then walks over to his desk. He picks up a stack of papers and says, "Ms. Higurashi, if you would be so kind as to help me pass out last years ACT Review scores. Kagome looks at Mr. B and shrugs. She stands up and goes over to him and takes the papers he holds out to her. She walks over to the first desk and begins to pass out papers, matching the names on the paper up with the names on the students desks. When she is done she goes back to her desk and sits down. As son as she sits down the door is slung open. She looks up at three kids who look like they are ticked to be back in school. The first guy was tall and well built. He had long silver hair and amber eyes. The guy behind him had short black hair pulled back into a short pony tail. Behind him was a girl who had long black hair that was put up in a high pony tail. Mr. B looks at the three and says, "Well, it figure I'd get you three together again this year." He sighs and indicates for them to sit down. The guy with the silver hair starts walking toward the back of the room where Kagome was sitting. He stops beside her and looks down. Tilting his head to side slightly, "You're new." Kagome looked up at him and lifter her head slightly and then put it back down. "Yep sure am." She turned her head back toward the window and watched as two bluebirds chased each other around a large oak tree. She turns back to the front of the room and listens as Mr. B explains what they will be doing their first semester of the year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kagome walks out of her forth period class and heads toward the lunch room. She waits in line to get her food and then walks outside with her trey and sits under the Oak Tree she had seen earlier. She moves her books to the side and starts eating her lunch. _"Well at least the food is half way decent." _She looks around and notices the girl from her first period coming her way. The girl moves quickly toward Kagome and stops when she gets right in front of her. "Hey, my name is Sango Lane. You're new here right?" She smiles and extends her hand. Kagome takes her hand and shakes it. "Yes i'm new. I'm Kagome...Kagome Higurashi." She smiles slightly and stands up bringing her books and whats left of her lunch with her. Sango smiles in return and says, "Cool. So where are you from originally?" Kagome looks at her as they start walking back toward the building, and says, "Well, i've been to alot of different places as of late, but orginally, i'm from Kyoto." Sango's eyes go wide as she turns to Kagome, "No way! I used to live in Kyoto until i was 13. Then we moved here, and i met Inuyasha and Miroku. You've met Inuyasha i think, but Miroku is the other guy that i came in with this morning." Kagome smiles and nods, "Oh yeah, i know who you're talking about. And yeah, i met Inuyasha." Sango smiles and says, "So what class do you have next?" Kagome pulls out her scheduale and hands it to Sango. Sagno glances at it and says, "Okay i knwo we had first together, after that we have the same lunch period, and then the rest of the day we're in the same classes! Cool!" She hands Kagome her scheduale. "Miroku and Inuyasha have last period with us too!" Kagome smiles and then turns to Sango. "So what do you uys do for fun around here? Like after school stuff." Sango stops dead in her tracks and turns to Kagome, "Oh my gosh! I have go to to take you to the mall! You'll love one of the store we have there. And afterwards we can go to Tony's for some pizza! And after that we can go to Two Sixty! You'll love it!" Kagome finally puts her hand over Sango's mouth. "Okay i get the picture. Lots of things to do for fun." She smiles. Sango links her arm through Kagome's and says, "You bet! This is the start of a beautiful friendship!" Together to two girls walked to their 6th period class.

Inuyasha and Miroku stood up and left the lunchroom as the bell for 6th period rang. The two guys walked down the hall greeting people along their way. Miroku finally turns to Inuyasha and says, "So what do you think about the new girl? Her names...Kagome, i think." Inuyasha shrugs and says, "She okay i guess. We didn't speak much. Why?" Miroku shrugs too and says, "I don't know, she's kind of cute. Just thought maybe ya'll talked or something." Inuyasha stopped and glared at Miroku. "Why would you think something like that?" Miroku turned to look at Inuyasha and says, "Don't give me that look i was just curious." He starts walking again. Inuyasha rolls his eyes and then starts walking again.

Sango and Kagome are making their way through the crowd of other students trying to get to their classes. "Hey Kagome look up ahead of us!" Sango says. Kagome looks where Sango had said to and she see's Inuyasha and Miroku making their way to their next class. "Watch this," Sango says as she runs up behind Miroku and jumps on his back. Miroku jumps about a mile up into the air. He snaps his head around to see Sango grinning like a banchi. Kagome starts laughing and then Inuyasha turns around to look at her. She smiles at him and he smiles back. Sango wraps her arms around Miroku's neck and looks back at Kagome. "Kagome! It's your turn!" She smiles and winks. Kagome stops and looks at Sango like she had gone nuts. "Huh?" Sango laughs and tilts her head toward Inuyasha. Kagome gets what Sango has meant and smiled evily. "Well it coudn't hurt." She turns her head to look at Inuyasha and smiles. He is looking in Miroku's and Sango's direction trying to figure out what the heck Sango was talking about when all of a sudden he's hit by someone. He looks around and see's Kagome on his back. She smiles. "It was her idea," she says pointing at Sango. Sango smiles and turns her attention in front of her and Miroku. "Onward to class!" She points in front of them and Miroku smiles and starts walking to Sango's next class. Inuyasha looks back up at Kagome and says, "Where to?" She responds, "Oh! Just follow them i have the same class as Sango." He nods and starts walking after Miroku and Sango.

Sango and Kagome sit down in two of the chairs at the back of the room. As the bell rings, Sango checks to make sure the teacher is busy and turns towarde the back wall. She lifts up the piece of black electrical tape and grabs the note inside. Kagome looks at her questioning her actions with her expression. Sango smiles and says, "This hole leads to Inuyasha's and Miroku's class. We sit here passing note all class period." Kagome laughs slightly and nods. Sango turn to read the note and then passes it to Kagome. This note was from both of the guys to Kagome. After reading it Kagome writes a response and hands it to Sango. Sango places it in the wall and puts the tape back over the hole. The teacher starts talking about the up coming year and what their first major project will be about and when it will be. After giving them an easy worksheet she gives them the rest of the class period off to talk and catch up. "Just don't get to loud." Sango uncovers the hole again and reaches in for the note. She reads it and cover her mouth trying not to burst out laughing. This note was from Miroku to her and she couldn't stop laughing at what it said. Kagome turned to her as the other students started moving around and talking and asked, "What are you laughing at?" Sango turns to her and starts laughing even more. "N-nothing. Just something Miroku said. I can't say yet. He'll kill me." Kagome laughs slightly and nods in understanding. The two girls spent the rest of the class period passing notes back and forth between the two class rooms.


End file.
